Merchandise
Subscriptions Image comics, which prints The Walking Dead, does not offer a subscription service, but creator Robert Kirkman mentioned www.mycomicshop.com which offers subscriptions.Issue 38, page 29, "Letter Hacks" Collected Editions The series has so far been collected into the following collections: Trade Paperback (6-issue collections) The trade paperbacks collect six issues each, but contain only the story and no cover art. Each paperback follows the custom of having a three-word title. Hardcovers (12-issue collections) All hardcovers contain the material from the comics including the covers, and in some cases, bonus material. The trim size of the books are larger than the paperbacks. Each hardcover contains two story arcs from the series. There are signed versions of the books available, each of which are limited to 300 pieces. HC: Omnibus Editions (24-issue collections) Limited Edition Omnibus editions collect 24 issues in a slipcase with several extras. As limited edition versions, the first volume is autographed by Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard with 150 pieces available. The second volume has a standard release of 3000 pieces, and there is also a deluxe limited edition (signed by Kirkman/Adlard) with 300 pieces available. The Limited Edition retailer giveaway is limited Hardcover of the softcover Vol. 1, with black faux leather cover and red foil highlights. *The Walking Dead Volume 3 Deluxe HC released on the 8th of February 2011 and has #49-72 Compendium Editions (48-issue collect.) These are 48 issue paperback editions. Category:Media and Merchandise Script Book The complete, unedited, scripts for the first six issues of The Walking Dead. Read what has changed, see what stayed the same - see completely different lines of dialogue that were later improved. Statues advertisement for the Andrew undead statue]] *Walking Dead - Rick Grimes Statue, By: Clayburn Moore to 1000, mentioned in Issue 35 * Walking Dead - Half-Zombie Statue By: Clayburn Moore to 1000 The Walking Dead Fan Club * Walking Dead Zombie Andrew 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 3000 (pictured on the right) * Walking Dead Zombie Andrew 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 300 Emerald City Comic Con limited edition version * Walking Dead Zombie Vince 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 3000 * Walking Dead Zombie Nate 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 3000 * Walking Dead Zombie Ick 4" Bust By: Clayburn Moore to 500 and Statueforum.com Shared Exclusive limited edition version Art Work *Splash Page Art Charlie Adlard artwork. * Tony Moore Illustration Artwork from the original first six issues.Issue 58, page 27, "Letter Hacks". Other Merchandise ;T-Shirts *The Walking Dead T-shirt #1 *The Walking Dead T-shirt #2 *Tony Moore Zombie T-Shirt ;Posters *The Walking Dead Promo Poster *The Walking Dead Promo Poster San Diego Comic-Con *The Walking Dead "No One Is Safe" Promo Poster Nov/Dec of 2007 *The Walking Dead Official 24" x 36" Poster 19, 2007 *The Walking Dead 2009 Calendar *The Walking Dead 2009 official Fan Club Print (black and white to 50 gray tones to 100 and color to 100 Translated Versions *Walking Dead is available in French by Delcourt. *Walking Dead is available in German by CrossCult.The Walking Dead 4 cross-cult.de *Walking Dead is available in Portuguese (in Portugal) by HQM. *Walking Dead is available in Portuguese (in Brazil) by HQ Maniacs. *Walking Dead is available in Swedish by Apart Förlag. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Argentina) by Ovni Press. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Mexico) by Kamite. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Peru) by Editora Vuk SAC: *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Chile) by Copesa. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Spain) by Editorial Planeta. *Walking Dead is available in Italian by SaldaPress. *Walking Dead is available in Greek by Jemma Comics *Walking Dead is available in Slovakian by various internet forums members *Walking Dead is available in Dutch by Silvester Strips. *Walking Dead is available in Danish by Forlaget Fahrenheit. *Walking Dead is available in Norwegian by Egmont Norway. *Walking Dead is available in Finnish by Egmont Finland. *Walking Dead is available in Polish by Devir. *Walking Dead is available in Czech by Nakladatelstvi CREW. *Walking Dead is available in Serbian by Darkwood. *Walking Dead is available in Hungarian by Ulpius-ház Könyvkiadó. *Walking Dead is available in Turkish by Yürüyen Ölüler. *Walking Dead is available in Korean by Minimum Publishing. *Walking Dead is available in Japanese by Asuka Shinsha. *Walking Dead is available in Chinese (traditional characters) by Planter Press. References External links *Walking Dead Omnibus Review It's a slice of fried gold, IGN, Eric Sunde January 10, 2006). Category:Media and Merchandise